Crystal
Crystal is the goddess of lightning,punishments,life,the ocean and chaos.She is also Zeus' favourite granddaughter and the protector of the constellation Cygnus.Besides that,she is the leader of the Great Element Authority. Appearance ''' Crystal has ultramarine hair that swirled around her thighs,aquamarine eyes and a fair complexion. She has a determined look on her face. She usually wears a cyan chiton,lightning bolt shaped earrings, a lapis lazuli tiara and crystal slippers.She also wears the Olympian bracelets on her wrists. '''Era 5.ver She wears a white blouse with a cobalt blue bodice,puffy translucent white sleeves and gold buttons,a lapis lazuli gem choker,a white translucent gossamer skirt and crystal slippers.She also wears a pair of long,white fingerless gloves. When she gets furious,cobras emerge out of her hair,her fingernails become razor-sharp,her jewellery becomes a colony of horrifying creatures and there is an eerie violet aura in her eyes.Don’t worry-it doesn’t affect her beauty. On special occasions She wears a dark blue hakama and wooden geta.She also wears it in her samurai form,except for her hair is tied up. Casual wear She wears a short black cardigan,a white blouse,a pair of black shorts,a white gossamer skirt,a pair of grey socks and a pair of white ballet shoes. In winter She wears a short white and blue cape studded with blue diamonds and aquamarines.A blue,long-sleeved blouse with a white bodice,a white bonnet with light blue lining and black boots.On really chilly winter days,she wears a short,black trench coat,charcoal grey leggings,black,lace-up boots and a black boater hat. In the jazz band She wears a black tuxedo with silver sequins and tap shoes, As a gem fighter Her hair is in a chin-length hairstyle.She wears a cobalt blue halter top with a black triangle and a long skirt with a black triangle at the waist.She also has a pair of water wings on her back and she is barefoot. As a constellation mage She wears a short platinum armoured top and a long prussian blue dress and wears a platinum tiara with aquamarines.She also wears a pair of long,prussian blue,fingerless gloves. In siren form She wears a royal blue tail,a prussian blue and white bra, gold straps and a silver tiara with aquamarines.She also has blue fins instead of ears. As a Sailor Senshi She wears a black two-piece outfit,which consists of a halter top and hot pants.She wears a beaded tiara and a beaded belt on her waist.She wears elbow length gloves and knee high boots.She also wears a belt like choker and belt like straps on her upper arm. Formally She wears a blue,Victorian Gothic style dress with an upright collar and crystal slippers. At night She wears a blue floor-length dress with a petal overskirt,a ruffled petticoat and long triangular sleeves. Personality ' Crystal is strong, brave and modest. She is also kind to her family, especially to her grandfather, Zeus.She is also caring and motherly to her quails and treats them like her children. Despite that, Crystal has a dark side. She is usually stern and cold when miffed,but when she gets really furious,she becomes bitter,unforgiving and vindictive.She wouldn't calm down until Zeus comforted her.She also has no sympathy for villains and relentlessly murders them,ignoring their apologies.After she murdered them,she usually drops her sword in horror and crying in regret. She is really intelligent and thinks of many ways to punish people such as getting a toast out with a metal fork,doing their own electrical work,letting a psycho killer inside and whatnot(The results are always death). Despite her valiant personality,Crystal freaks out when she sees some sort of males that she thinks is respectable as she does not want to offend them. Crystal is usually calm and patient when she deals with people,and treats her court members with respect,so that's why her court members adore her a lot. '''History ' In 2000, Crystal is born in Athens. In 2003,Crystal started school. In 2017, Crystal and Zeus broke the Guinness world record for the fastest speed of throwing lightning. '''Trivia Her favourite gems are aquamarine,lapis lazuli and hauyne. She has a lot of admirers such as Limo Kwon from tobot, Oda Nobunaga from inazuma eleven go chrono stone,Shun Kurosaki and Shingo Sawatari from yugioh arc-v and Muraku Houjou from lbx wars. Her element is electric. Her behavior is like Mr Small from the Mr men show. Her sacred bird is the quail,and her sacred beast is the harp seal. Never ever try to trash talk Crystal because if she gets furious, she will zap you to death. Her magical item is a shamisen which can enhance her attack. Her bodyguard is Zephyrus. She has a pair of swan's wings behind her back. One of her quails is named Adriana. When she was born,she was just only 3 inches tall. Her cape is based on a prince's cape. Unlike other gods,she doesn't wear a cowl in winter. In the middle of her forehead, there is a dragon symbol on it, which is concealed by her bangs. Her name in Japanese is 水城晶. Her gem is located on her back. She had a twin sister named Pearl . Sadly, Pearl passed away because of septicaemia. Her gem form is lapis lazuli. Her patron constellation is Cygnus. She sang “That Distant Shore” She is voiced by Jennifer Paz in English and Masumi Asano in Japanese. Her birthday is on the 15th of March,which makes her a Pisces. She has a colossal black widow spider named Arachne. Although Crystal is younger than Oinomaos, she is taller than him. Crystal could not stand being chased by her admirers because of her beauty,she even thinks she could become a little bit uglier. Her male form is Seiya Kou. The shamisen she uses formerly belongs to Yuki Onna,the former wife of Ryūhyō Oikawa,who teaches her how to use cryokinesis. She takes part in rhythmic gymnastics,uneven bars,100 metre sprint and fencing in the Olympic Games. She acts as Cala Maria in the game Cuphead. Her parents are Castor and Amaterasu. The queen of the gods was not Hera anymore as Crystal overthrew her and became queen herself. Among all of the chosen ones of lapis lazuli,Crystal is the only one who has a sword. Among the three siblings,Crystal is the strongest of the three. Her leather boots can be used as tap shoes. She is friends with Captain James Bartholomew Hook. She plays the violin in Olympus jazz. Among the three siblings,Crystal is the only one who doesn’t use a pacifier when she was a baby. She is a fighting fish mermaid. Her court members are usually couples or people that suffer from depression many years ago. Her winter outfit is inspired by Mary Poppins. She has a daughter named Mochi. Her bracelets have 8 blue gems on them,which means her power is in an expert rank. Nicknames "Your Godliness"(Humans and her court members) "My soul and life"(Limo) ”Pearl”(Iapetus) "Yuki onna"(Ryūhyō Oikawa) "The gem murderer" “Lapis/Lazuli”(Bellerophon) “Gaia II” Court members Orpheus(duke) Eurydice(duchess) Zephyrus(guard) Myrtilus(viscount) Adriana(advisor) 2000 electric nymphs Eunomia(chambermaid) Psyche(countess) Eros(count) Clotho(fortune teller) Prometheus(baron) Aeolus(lawyer) Boreas(lawyer) Notos(lawyer) Iapetus(caretaker) Arachne(secretary) Mochi(general) Topaz-Facet-2XG-457 Nephrite-234-XV-Facet-759 Heliodor-78T-Cut-629 Colonies Cygnus Auriga Pisces(shared with Poseidon) Sirius Lupus Corona Australis Ara Grus Themes Original theme:I am Lapis Lazuli Entrance theme:Water music hornpipe by George Frederic Handel Battle theme:Hall of the Mountain King from Peer Gynt suite by Edvard Grieg Room theme:Once upon a time from Undertale Abilities Electrokinesis Crystal got the power to control electric when she was 5 years old.Her lightning bolts are blue instead of yellow and they may be fatal,but sometimes they have healing powers. Explosive voice When Crystal gets furious,she says "AHEM"loudly in someone's ear.Watch out-you may be deaf in one second. Hydrokinesis Crystal has immense power over water and liquid material and is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. Siren voice ''' The sirens gave Crystal a beautiful voice which can lure sailors to make their ships crash into rocks.But Crystal did not want to harm humans so she uses her voice to distract her admirers. '''Stone gaze When Crystal is really furious,her eyes glow violet and shoot out a sonic beam,turning her enemies to stone(like the three gorgons)The youngest gorgon,Medusa,also a friend of Poseidon,taught her this trick.Before Crystal left,she told her this ability is only used to defend herself,not for fun. Weapons Double swords Crystal has a pair of swords with a pair of swan wings at the scabbard,she uses them to shatter enemies or even murder them.When she is in gem form,her swords become a gradient blue and its power enhances. Attacks Aqua Cyclone ' Crystal uses her hydrokinesis to create a water hurricane,then she blasts it at her enemies,causing one hundred percent damage. '''Extreme storm ' Crystal and Zeus each grab a thunderbolt and join the ends together to create relentless lighting,causing one hundred percent damage to their enemies. 'Pokemon ' Crystal loves collecting ice type Pokemon,her Pokemon includes: Cryogonal Articuno Vanillite Glaceon Froslass Walrein Regice Abomasnow Beartic Swanna Crabominable Vanilluxe Kyurem Avalugg Aurorus '''Quotes "I'm fine." "Can't you see that I'm still engulfed with rage?" “My children, please take care of yourselves and do not go too far." "You know what, I will never ever forgive you. Instead, killing you is my mercy." "I don't care what you say, just do it." “(sighs)I can’t stand it.” "I told you no.N-O." "You are out of align,IS THAT CLEAR?!" "I've had enough, you can stop reporting now." "Erm......My name is not Pearl,Iapetus." "Eh......Are you serious, Grandpa?" “I’m tired of playing this game“Nothing is wrong.”” "I think the Pizza Michael thing is some sort of hoax." "Damn it, Zephyrus!” “How could you do this to my brother’s court member?You are banished for a week!” “That feeling......it was just like how me and......Zephyrus!We have to go back home!” “Zephyrus,please forgive me for banishing you!Zephyrus?(picks up a piece of paper)Oh no......” “How does it feel being splashed by my hydrokinesis?I am sorry, I was just having a bit of fun.” “I do not want to kill you,but I have no choice.” “Arachne,my girl!” “Uh,don’t cry,Iapetus.” “I just,uh......met you not long ago.” “Um,where’s Michael? “Seriously,do you think I am stupid?” “No,no,Great Uncle Poseidon,you don’t need to help me.There will be no issues,whatsoever......” "I understand what you say,I'm a chosen one of the gem lapis lazuli, like Iapetus and Aunt Andromeda, but why couldn't some of the chosen ones fly?" “Yuki onna,who’s Yuki onna?” “Who.......are...... you?” “No,that kimono is precious to you,I could not receive it.” “Aunt Clotho says that fate cannot be changed.So it’s best to let sleeping dogs lie.” “Don’t worry,her shamisen is still here.I kept it very well.” “Everything’s going to be alright.” “Grandpa,you’re not supposed to name it.” “Okay,let’s go......” Zeus:(shrieks and slams into a wall) “(chuckles)Could anyone put a little more wax on the floor,please?” “Thanks,Sakura,it’s perfect.” “Daedalus,don’t care about what Typhon said,he’s just being stupid.” "I can't see her, Grandpa,there are so many people here." "I want you......to leave!" “Hey there,Grandpa.How’s it going?” “Arachne,who brought you here?It’s not allowed to bring scary pets here!” “It’s just snow,it’s only tiny little flakes.” "For thunder's sake!" "I can't stand it." Occupations Student Matriarch of Earth Goddess Knight Samurai Scientist Superior Charioteer Gladiator Hobbies Time travelling ' Crystal owns a glass elevator which can go to different places,but different times in history as well,like Medieval Times,the Renaissance,Ancient China and whatnot.She likes to go back in time and explore the wonders there. '''Doing experiments ' Crystal has a secret laboratory in her room which is not accessible to anyone else.She likes to make growing and shrinking potions,talking potions and whatnot.Beware-you may freak out over a cat that has drunk talking potion as cats normally don’t speak! '''Relationships Zeus She and her grandfather were very close and although they have clashes on their relationship,they usually just laugh off their problems and make up. Iapetus She and him met when she was a three year old child,they laugh together often and flirt together despite of his huge size and always mispronouncing her name. King Arthur ''' If you think that he and Crystal’s relationship started off well,you’re wrong,they hated each other from the start.When Crystal was a child,he came to save her but received no thanks.Instead,she stamped hard on his foot and he screamed with pain! '''Talk DJ:We’re lucky to have Crystal here for today’s show. Crystal:Good evening,ladies and gentlemen. DJ:So,Crystal,did you wear other colours instead of aquamarine,cyan or dark blue? Crystal:Of course I do.I do wear other colours like black,white,yellow......It means I wear aquamarine,cyan or dark blue with other colours does not mean I wear only those colours,OK? DJ:Did anyone bully you at school because of your special powers? Crystal:No,because everybody at school knows that I'm Zeus' granddaughter. DJ:Are you troubled sometimes because of your well known beauty? Crystal:Exactly,I was chased by my male teachers because of my beauty,I even wanted to become a little bit uglier. DJ:What’s your worst experience? Crystal:Well,it’s the time when Grandpa played a dirty trick on Great Uncle Poseidon and I could not calm him down. Magical item ''' A shamisen that’s white and slightly silver in colour.When Crystal strikes it with her fingers,it enhances her attack to one thousand and freezes the room that she is in.It sometimes hypnotises her enemies and distract them. '''Laughter style Crystal’s laughter style is quite mature,as well as her voice.She goes off like “Ah ha ha ha ha......”and adds a word like “Seriously”or “Really”. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Great Element Authority Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Olympus jazz Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Light units